Juntos
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: ExS - Por alguna razón esa alegre sonrisa se vio opacada por el recuerdo de otras sonrisas, de otra persona y que esas otras sonrisas de esa otra persona no eran dirigidas exactamente a él. ¿Por qué lo serian?


**Summary: **_[ExS] - Por alguna razón esa alegre sonrisa se vio opacada por el recuerdo de otras sonrisas, de otra persona y que esas otras sonrisas de esa otra persona no eran dirigidas exactamente a él. ¿Por qué lo serian?_

**Juntos.**

**By:** _Soledad de los Ángeles._

Estaba pasando.

Lo que Eriol Hiiragizawa más odiaba en la faz de la tierra, estaba ocurriendo. Sus miedos se estaban volviendo realidad.

Frente a sus ojos zafiros, que enviaban una mirada de escrutinio por el lujoso lugar, se poso en la pareja que bailaba feliz en el centro de la pista.

Recién casados y con la felicidad desbordando de todos sus poros se encontraban bailando en el maldito centro de la pista. Ella estaba perfecta, preciosa, digna de llamarla _deidad_ con ese vestido blanco diseñado por ella misma, con ese peinado que, seguramente, le había llevado horas y con esa su carita tan angelical que miraba con devoción a su, ahora, esposo.

Por otra parte, no podía culpar a su descendiente por mirarla embelesado. Quería odiarlo y desearle las peores pestes, pero, no era ningún secreto que, esos sentimientos no existían en su interior mientras los actos se hicieran por amor.

Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos la expresión de tristeza y nostalgia desapareció para dar paso a su misterioso y nato talento de intimidar a cualquiera.

Su rostro blanquecino estaba erguido mientras que su cabello desordenado era revuelto por su mano derecha en una clara señal, para quien lo conociera, de frustración. ¿Y quien lo conocía mas que ella? Nadie.

Absolutamente nadie.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y se puso de pie. Podía ser masoquista pero no estúpido. Ella le estaba restregando en la cara que había podido olvidarlo mientras que el estúpido que bailaba con ella le hacia saber que, aunque Eriol Hiiragizawa sea el mago mas poderoso de la época, el podía obtener lo que la reencarnación de Clow no podía.

Su mal humor aumento al ver la dinámica figura de Sakura Kinomoto dirigirse a él.

No es que la odiara ni mucho menos, es solo que no tenía ánimos para sus constantes demostraciones de felicidad por el prójimo.

-. ¡Eriol! – le dijo con una bonita sonrisa una vez lo alcanzó casi a la salida del dichoso salón.

-. Sakura…estaba por salir – le dijo lo obvio.

-. Lo se, Eriol – confesó extrañada. La expresiva mirada verde se dirigió al suelo y lo hizo sentirse mal.

Suspiro de nuevo y la observo. Ciertamente no quedaba mucho de la ingenua Sakura Kinomoto, aquella Card Master que daba todo de si para conseguir sus ideales. No.

Ella había desaparecido, tanto física, como espiritualmente.

Un poco más baja que él – que era bastante alto – dejaba caer sus castaños cabellos hasta un poco mas arriba de la estrecha cintura. Sus curvas estaba muy bien puestas y la alegría y fidelidad de sus orbes del color del mas espeso de los bosques, podía seducir a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente hasta hacerlo caer redondito a sus pies. Su extravagante belleza japonesa se engrandecía con el bonito vestido de noche del color de la azulona noche estrellada que lo esperaba a esas horas de la madrugada.

Sintió algo de pena al dejarla en el umbral de la puerta, sabiendo que él planeaba su retirada.

-. Nos veremos otro día – le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y emprender, de nuevo, su camino.

-. No, Eriol – la escuchó decirle con decisión.

Si bien, detuvo sus pasos, no se dirigió a mirarla, como incitándola a dar una explicación lógica a lo que sus labios habían pronunciado con tanto fervor.

-. Sé que la quieres – dijo llegando a la altura de sus pasos, posando una de sus delicadas manos sobre el hombro de Eriol.

El silencio reinó y algunos grillos cantaban mientras las luciérnagas revoloteaban por el jardín de la hermosa mansión Daidouji.

-. Eriol, escúchame – le rogó - ¡escúchame, maldita sea! – saltó desesperada hasta ponerse frente a él que tenia la mirada gacha.

El rostro de Sakura era un poema. Miraba a su amigo sufrir como nuca lo había hecho y se sintió contagiada por ese dolor. Un dolor que ella también sentía.

Enterneció sus actos mirándolo, no con lastima, sino con comprensión. Subió sus manos hasta el suave rostro de él para que la mirara y, lo que vio, la dejo muda. Y es que ver a la reencarnación de Reed Clow al borde de las lagrimas, era mucho para su salud mental.

-. Oh, Eriol… - dijo con cariño, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

El calor corporal de los dos se mezclo bajo la solitaria luna llena. El poso sus brazos en su cintura y sintió en su cuello como las lagrimas de ella si habían logrado salir y recorrer sus pómulos antes de quedarse estancadas en la tela de su saco. Acaricio su cabello durante largo rato en señal de apoyo.

¿Cuánto había transcurrido? Ellos dos, solos en uno de los jardines privados de aquella enorme propiedad en donde solo se escuchaba en suave murmullo de la música, no tenían el tiempo contado.

-. Tú también sufres – dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Se maldijo interiormente por decir algo tan ridículo.

Sakura, por su parte, se separo un poco de él, no mas de lo necesario, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-. Sufro, pero no por lo mismo que tú, Hiiragizawa – confesó.

La laguna reflejaba el firmamento, dando la impresión de que había un cielo incrustado en la tierra. Un pequeño muelle de madera dirigía al centro de la laguna en donde el círculo, seguramente para poner una mesa, estaba vacio.

Eriol sintió como el calor de Sakura lo abandonaba lentamente y vio su figura, resaltada por el hermoso brillo de la luna, se dirigía hacia allá.

-. _"¿Cómo pudo Shaoran deshacerse de ella?"_ – se pregunto interiormente. Y es que tampoco era ciego.

Sakura era una mujer hermosísima. Y aun así, Li había elegido a la que él quería y con la que estaba bailando en el centro de la pista.

Vio a Sakura sacarse sus finos zapatos y ponerlos a un lado mientras recogía su largo vestido y se sentaba en la madera descubierta. No pudo evitar seguir sus pasos y colocarse a su lado. No sentado, solo…parado a su lado.

-. Seguramente, en tu vida pasada, fuiste una sirena, mi querida flor de cerezo – le dijo después de un prolongado y cómodo silencio.

El comentario no surtió el efecto que deseaba y Sakura habló en un susurro.

-. A lo largo de mi vida – dijo fijando su mirada en el agua – he perdido a las personas que mas amo, Eriol.

El la vio fijamente. No pudo evitar darse cuenta que, en medio de la tranquilidad y el silencio, algo surgió en su interior. No hizo nada más que escucharla y sentarse muy junto a ella, sin dejar de observarla.

-. No quiero decir que tú no, pero creo que yo ya estoy acostumbrada a no obtener lo que quiero – él la vio curioso y ella lo presintió, pues no lo había volteado a ver desde que se había sentado – tú no, Eriol…te duele tanto el hecho de que ella este con su esposo pasándola de maravilla en vez de estar consolándote.

El asintió.

-. Pero… - volteó a verlo con la suspicacia que jamás había visto en su verde mirada – si ella no estuviera allá y estuviera aquí, junto a ti, consolándote – dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente - ¿de que te estaría consolando?

Se sorprendió. No se había planteado esa teoría tan lógica que le exponía Kinomoto. Pero su sorpresa lo obligo a despegar la vista zafiro de los ojos de la chica.

-. Supéralo – terminó ella, regresando la, ahora, inexpresiva mirada al agua.

-. Tú también sufres – repitió, pero esta vez sus palabras si tenían sentido.

Ella no volteo. Fría.

Con sus dedos acaricio suavemente el brazo de ella, comprobar si su tacto era tan frio como su semblante y descubrió, asombrado nuevamente, que no era así. Al contrario…ella era cálida, suave y hasta podía sentir su ternura que fluía y se encadenaba en sus dedos que subían y bajaban en una pequeña área del brazo de ella.

-. ¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella lo miro, asustada.

-. No me pidas que te diga eso – respondió con agua salada en sus ojos.

-. ¿Por qué?

El viento helado movió el cabello de ella mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Encantadora.

Fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente al observarla tan detenidamente. Y es que ¿a quien no podía encantar aquella chica? Su carácter era tan sumiso y contradictorio a la vez que aquel que la amara podía sacar una maestría tratando de estudiarla y nunca terminaría porque se vería hechizado, literalmente, por su dulzura desinteresada.

Muy cierto era que ella y él jamás se habían sentado a entablar una platica tan intima como se estaba tornando la que sostenían en ese preciso momento. Aunque quien sabe si se le podía llamar así, pues estaban conociéndose por medio de acciones, algunas palabras y una que otra mirada.

Eriol Hiiragizawa jamás la había visto mas allá de su extremo optimismo y alto autoestima. Muy, muy adentro de ese cálido corazón, había una mujer esperando se querida y valorada por una persona que en realidad quisiera y tuviera la voluntad de poder amarla con devoción y entrega igual a la que ella estaba dispuesta a entregar. Más allá de esa mirada indefensa que incita a protegerla a capa y espada, hay una mujer que pide a gritos que la salven de todo el sufrimiento en el que esta sobreviviendo a manotadas de ahogado y que si no la salvan pronto, moriría con la pena y el dolor de hundirse en la turbias aguas del olvido, del despecho y la nostalgia de la soledad.

Y él vio su reflejo en ella. Y por un momento se planteo una descabellada idea que le parecía lo mas correcto y productivo que pudiera hacer en esta y en todas sus vidas.

-. Porque…

-. ¡Aquí estaban! – escucharon una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Tomoyo, con su imperdible sonrisa en el rostro, los miraba desde la orilla. Sakura, como si fuera un resorte, se levanto y, aun sin ponerse los zapatos, empezó a caminar hacia su prima.

-. Eriol, vamos a hacer el brindis y, como tu eres el padrino y Sakura la madrina, requerimos de su presencia – informó sonriendo.

Por alguna razón esa alegre sonrisa se vio opacada por el recuerdo de otras sonrisas, de otra persona y que esas otras sonrisas de esa otra persona no eran dirigidas exactamente a él. ¿Por qué lo serian?

Una última sonrisa surgió de los labios de la de vestido blanco antes de dar la vuelta, dejándolo a él poniéndose de pie y a Sakura a medio camino del muelle.

Una vez de pie y preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba se sintió observado. Volteo al frente y descubrió como aquella chica entre tierna y solitaria lo observaba sin ninguna expresión en particular, esperándolo.

-. ¿Vendrás? – preguntó.

-. En un momento voy – dijo metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

La vio ponerse los zapatos, sin ninguna prisa. Recorrió el lugar, iluminado levemente por una que otra luz, pero más que nada por la luna. Algo cálido envolvió su brazo, obligándolo a sacar su mano derecha del bolsillo.

Vio a Sakura sonriéndole y tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-. ¿En un momento? – jugó con sus palabras y él sonrió – ahora.

Y lo jaló por el camino hacia el salón.

-. Espera – dijo deteniéndose abruptamente, haciéndola casi tropezar.

No estaban lejos de la laguna, así que ahora fue él el que la jaló a ella.

-. ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó una vez estuvieron de nuevo en el centro del agua.

-. Nada malo, solo quiero que respondas a mi pregunta – la sorprendió, mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se hacia mas visible.

Dudo un poco y volteo a ver en dirección al salón en donde, seguramente, los estaban esperando.

-. Yo…

-. Ahora no, por favor… - dijo asustado – vamos…

Y ahí estaba ella, dando su pequeño y lindo discurso dedicado a los recién casados. Con su copa de champagne en la mano y sonriéndole a todo el mundo, pues la atención de todos estaba centrada en ella mientras hablaba.

Sonrió para si. Había tenido miedo, miedo a lo que había descubierto.

Sabía que su corazón era sincero al decirle que amaba a la persona a la que las palabras de ella iban dedicadas, pero también era sincero al decirle que la oportunidad de ser plena y absolutamente feliz se le estaba presentando esa noche. Ese cálido sentimiento en su pecho al estar cerca de ella tenía que indicar algo. No era despecho, él lo sabría perfectamente, no por nada era un mago poderoso.

¿Y si era lo que él estaba pensando?

Se había dado cuenta de la situación cuando insistió hace un momento en que ella le contara el por que de su sufrimiento. El sabia que no era por el hecho de que su amor de infancia estuviera sentado en la mesa principal haciendo lo que hacen los recién casados en su fiesta con la chica que a él, a Eriol Hiiragizawa, le había quitado la respiración por mucho tiempo.

Estaba decidido.

Ese tiempo había acabado. Era tiempo de iniciar de nuevo y se sintió extrañamente feliz.

-. Por fin puedo desearles toda la felicidad que se merecen – dijo ahora con todas las miradas sobre él.

Sakura había terminado de hablar y ahora era su turno.

-. La verdad no soy muy bueno en esto de las bodas, y he de confesar que si no hubiera sido por la contante insistencia de Tomoyo – volteó a verla y ella sonrió – no estuviera aquí hablando. Pero todo tiene una razón. Esta noche ha sido especial para todos los que aquí nos encontramos. No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de agradecer a Shaoran y a Tomoyo, pues los dos me han hecho ver la vida de otra manera. A lo largo de muchos años de amistad – dijo salvando la situación – esta noche he descubierto que hay mucho mas de lo que se ve en las personas, he descubierto que el amor de estas dos personas, que han unido sus vidas, es puro, correcto, es un amor verdadero.

Si bien muchas veces me pregunte que ¿cuando yo podría ser tan feliz como ellos? – Sonrió un poco entre la ironía y la satisfacción de haber encontrado una respuesta a su interrogante – y he descubierto que jamás lo seré – y todos lo miraron extrañados y eso hizo que ensanchara mas su sonrisa – la felicidad de estas dos personas es única e irrepetible. Han de saber que la felicidad nunca es igual… todos somos diferentes, así que, para no hacerles largo el cuento, quiero desearles que su felicidad crezca día con día y que cuando las dificultades hagan acto de aparición, sepan enfrentarlas…juntos – terminó – salud – dijo levantando su copa.

El protocolo decía que ya todo había terminado, solo faltaba divertirse bailando cualquier cosa que pusiera el DJ.

Busco a Sakura con la mirada y la encontró charlando con un chico que no conocía ni le interesaba conocer. Se dirigió a ella y tomo su fina y delicada mano entre la de él y ahora se dirigían de nuevo a la laguna.

Aprovecharía el tiempo. No por nada había venido volando tantas horas desde Londres hasta Tokio.

-. ¿Pero que…? – intentó preguntar algo enfadada.

-. Ahora si hay tiempo, quiero que me digas por que sufres.

Ella lo vio ceñuda y camino de un lado a otro a la longitud que el reducido espacio del circulo le permitía. Eriol, por su parte, se había sentado tranquilamente.

-. No es que esté obligada a decírtelo – espetó, enojada.

-. No estas obligada, pero… - y él había quedado sin palabras. No se le ocurría ninguna explicación lógica por la cual ella debiera decirle por que sufría.

Ella lo vio, sentado y dándole la espalda. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente y se acerco.

El no la miraba, simplemente estaba ensimismado en las tranquilas aguas de la laguna. Se agachó y lo abrazo por detrás, rodeándolo con sus finos brazos y sintió como él aceptaba la caricia.

Las cosas no estaban planeadas. Era simple y espontaneo, tanto, que hasta se sentía asustada.

¿Sería posible que…? No, eso no podía ser. El jamás…

-. Sakura… - la voz de él no era más que un susurro, solo audible para ella.

El tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la acomodo para que se sentara a su lado. Una vez ella sentada, la abrazo protectoramente. Sakura si sintió desfallecer.

-. Solo quiero aliviar tu dolor.

-. ¿Puedes? – preguntó, esperanzada.

-. No lo sabré hasta que me digas que es lo que hace sufrir a una dulce y hermosa flor de cerezo – dijo mientras besaba cariñosamente el cabello castaño.

-. Eso tú ya lo sabes.

-. Quiero escucharlo.

-. No me hagas hacerlo, Eriol. Seria doloroso para mí, aun más que mi silencio – volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de la distancia casi inexistente entre sus rostros.

-. Déjame intentarlo, por favor – casi suplicó

El tono carmesí en las mejillas de Sakura la hacía ver tan tierna como un osito de peluche. La hacían ver tan suave como la seda. Pero también la hacían ver mujer y eso le encantó. Estaba decidido.

-. Sufro por un amor no correspondido. Sufro porque… - su mirada verde se perdió mas allá del horizonte – porque él sufre por lo mismo que yo – y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-. ¿Por qué estas tan segura? – preguntó, aun sin soltar su cariñosa protección.

-. Porque esta noche lo he visto sufrir por ese amor. Tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo cambiar de idea, de hacer que se fije en mi para poder hacerlo feliz, pero soy tan poca cosa que tengo miedo a salir lastimada…otra vez – confesó.

Y Eriol se sintió feliz. Feliz de poder tener a aquella mujer piadosa, a esa mujer que cualquier hombre querría pero que ninguno había sabido mirar mas allá de su hermosura física ni ahondar en sus buenas acciones. Se maldijo una y mil veces de no haberse dado cuenta; quizá nada de este sufrimiento lo estarían viviendo y estarían bailando y celebrando con sus mejores amigos.

-. Por Dios, Sakura… - tomó su mentón e hizo que ella volteara a verlo, pero no consiguió que su mirada se posara en él y eso le dio miedo – Sakura... – le llamó.

Ella tardó un poco pero por fin lo miró y lo que vio la dejó literalmente aturdida.

El no la miraba con cariño, él no la miraba con lastima. Ni siquiera la miraba con compasión. No, el la miraba con… ¿amor?

-. ¿Eriol?

Y no supo más de la realidad. De lo único que estaba consciente era de los labios del inglés posados sobre los suyos. Un beso casto, tierno, sin prisas. Como si acabaran de descubrir un nuevo mundo en donde ellos eran los únicos conquistadores y que tenían todo el tiempo hasta la eternidad para explorar esos territorios desconocidos.

Un movimiento lento se empezó a dar entre sus labios y los dos sonrieron con complicidad al separarse.

-. No me esperaba eso – dijo, apenada, sonrojada, pero mas que nada, emocionada y enamorada.

Pero la sonrisa se borró de un instante a otro y el miedo y la inseguridad la invadieron casi por completo.

-. Si haces esto por no verme sufrir, o peor aun, por querer olvidarte de ella a costas mías, olvídalo, Hiiragizawa – advirtió con sus ojos aguados.

Sin esperar mucho se separó de él y se puso de pie, yendo en dirección hacia la orilla.

-. ¡Espera! – Le llamó, siguiéndola casi corriendo para alcanzarla - ¡Sakura!

Pero ella no cedía. Las lágrimas ya habían abarcado sus mejillas enrojecidas y el dolor se apoderó de su débil corazón. No quería voltear y mucho menos detenerse. La voz de él llamándola era como su cada vez que lo hiciera, una daga de enterrara en su corazón y le dolía hasta el alma.

-. ¡Sakura, espera! – dijo deteniéndola de un brazo y volteándola para que pudiera verlo.

Le destrozo el hecho de que ella estuviera llorando por su maldita culpa y por creer cosas que no eran ciertas. Era cierto y muy sospechoso que él se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos tan rápido, pero el punto no era así, además de que él era sincero en sus palabras y sentimientos, también había descubierto que siempre había sentido algo por la dulce Card Captor, pero nunca quiso admitirlo.

-. Nunca quise admitirlo porque tú amabas a Shaoran Li, al hombre que está allá adentro disfrutando de su boda con tu mejor amiga – le dijo tomándola de los hombros mientras ella se retorcía – ¿Me crees capaz de hacerte algo tan bajo y vil como engañarte para olvidarme de ella?

Y el no obtener respuesta lo aturdió. Tanto que la soltó y empezó a retroceder sus pasos. Le dolía y no podía culparla.

-. ¿Eriol…?

-. Si, Sakura, te amo – confesó – y quizá haya malentendido todo, pero si estoy seguro de que te amo.

Sakura seco sus lagrimas con su mano y una sutil sonrisa alumbro su rostro.

Ahí, bajo la luna llena y en medio de un jardín que parecía un paraíso terrenal, con árboles, fuentes y lagunas que reflejaban el estrellado cielo, ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos segura de lo que él decía profesarle.

El la recibió gustoso, sintiéndose completo y feliz. Dándose cuenta de que Shaoran Li no siempre podía obtener lo que Eriol Hiiragizawa quería. Y no solo quería ala mujer acurrucada entre sus brazos, sino que la amaba y estaba seguro de que la amaría hasta el fin de sus días y más allá.

-. ¿Tomoyo? – preguntó ella.

-. En un infantil pasado – respondió.

-. ¿Yo? – preguntó juguetonamente.

-. ¿Tú? – Repitió – tú eres mi hermoso presente y mi prometedoramente feliz futuro, Sakura.

Ella lo vio embelesada y sin mucho trámite lo besó. El la estrechó más hacia su cuerpo para sentirla mas cerca.

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Un frio viento los recorrió, moviendo el cabello de ella como si fueran ondas en el vasto mar.

-. No me has dicho por que sufrías – dijo sonriendo, pegando su frente a la de ella.

-. No vale la pena recordarlo, pero si tanta es tu curiosidad, sufría por creer no tener tu amor. Te amo, y ahora estoy segura de que si puedo obtener cosas maravillosas de esta vida.

Sin más que decir, volvieron a besarse para luego entrar y disfrutar de lo que restaba de la fiesta JUNTOS, por juntos, habían descubierto el verdadero amor, porque juntos habían descubierto ese nuevo mundo y estaban dispuestos a explorarlo a fondo hasta conocer cada detalle. Juntos…así como desde hace mucho tiempo debieron estar.

Y una valiosa lección aprendieron: _si se quiere unir dos trozos de madera para que se hagan uno solo, hay que pulir primero las desigualdades de ambos. Pero si los salientes de uno encajan en los agujeros del otro, no es necesario pulirlos. Eso es, realmente, el verdadero estar juntos. _

– _Martin Buber – _

**FIN.**

_¿Uh? digo, ¡hola! Jejeje. ¿Cómo están? (xD) pues yo, como ven, ando…dulzona. El amor cuando pega es bastante fuerte jejeje ¡¡NO DIGO QUE A MI ME PASE!! No, que va jojojo, es solo que me identifico con Saku, nada más (n.n)_

_Ok, soy patética, pero no importa. Publico este ONESHOT porque…bueno, ando extremadamente dulzona estos días y eso afecta a mi orgullo, por eso ven esto tan…cursi, Dios que ni yo me aguanto. Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si no les gusta la pareja pues…O.o ¿Qué decirles? Si no les gusta, pues no les gusta y punto (n.n) la cosa es que a mi si. Supuestamente este era un Eriol x Tomoyo (u.ú) pero simplemente no sale._

_Bueno… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Me dedico este fic a mi porque el 21 estoy de cumple jejeje. ¡FELICITENME! Pero también se lo dedico a todas esas personitas que leen y me dejan review y a las que leen y NO dejan review, muchas gracias por apoyarme en mis rarezas. Mis mejores deseos para el año que viene. _

_Muchos besos y abrazos con muchísimo cariño (n.n)_

_Soledad de los Ángeles._


End file.
